The present invention is directed to a short circuit current limiter, in particular, this invention provides short circuit protection for a circuit that provides current to a load.
Circuits designed for providing current to a load may be subject to catastrophic failure if they are not equipped with circuitry for protecting against a short circuit of the load. An unexpected short could quickly raise the output current so as to burnup components in the circuit. It is an object of the present invention to monitor the current in the output driver and to sink base drive current that exceeds a predetermined limit.